


最后的时空里さよなら

by Kasetuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 00:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10347939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasetuki/pseuds/Kasetuki





	

我曾经问过自己，如果我已经不能爱你，一切又会变得怎么样......这种事，我永远都不能知道了吧。

 

（一）

 

熊熊大火映红了摩天大厦的玻璃，鲜红色、橙色、幽蓝色的火焰在镜面上流窜着，狰狞地笑着，像死神嘲笑着在命运间挣扎的尤里。他狠狠将指甲掐进手心，重重跪在地上，任凭石子刺进他的膝盖里，把骨头都割得生疼。

27岁的1月25日，他再次回到这个车祸现场，一切都没改变，一切都像不知道多少年前一样，混乱、窒息、惊恐、绝望。维克托血流不止的胸腔、勇利没有魂魄的躯体、知道这一切，却没有力量改变一丝一毫的自己，废物一样在冰上用尽生命。冰场五连霸像彩色的包装纸，一层层把自己包装成冰上魅惑的妖精，但里面只剩下无比疲惫的自己。

这场车祸，他已经看了11次，每一次眼前的汽车一头扎进大型货车的轮下，他都觉得自己的一切都被碾碎一次，他的对手、他的朋友、他的爱、他的冰场，在这车轮下狠狠碾压，面目全非。

就让这一切结束吧，如果奋力地用手去抓，双手被蹭的血迹斑斑，把这片海滩搅得更加凌乱，混着这些不甘、不幸的血色，指缝里却什么都没留下，每一粒沙重新落回海滩，能带走它的只有自然力量控制下的海浪，冲刷、洗涤，年复一年。

除了让每个人的痛苦在轮回中更加深刻，疼到割裂灵魂的地步，还有什么用呢......尤里把头深埋进扑倒在地上的两臂之间，瑟缩成一团，一如15岁那年的决赛最后，哭得咬牙切齿，恨得心有不甘。

这次不管付出什么代价，就算会扭曲以后的世界，他也要试一次，把这次作为一切的终结。把这次表演，作为最后一次Apage，给胜生勇利。

 

21岁的一场车祸带走了维克托，留下的只有勇利的躯壳。尤里每次去他的别墅看他，他总是在打扫，把维克托的奖杯拿出来擦了一遍又一遍，检查着冰箱里的菜，把蔬菜洗好，猪排解冻。

“一会儿维克托回来了，要给他做猪排饭，一周没吃了，他一定馋得要死。” 他总以为维克托正在回来的路上，穿上鞋子要去机场见他。

“他不会再回来了！” 就算尤里抓住他的手臂留下红印，吼叫着把他推向玻璃隔板，脸颊挨上重拳，破了的嘴角渗出血迹，他仍然笑着，就像身边站着维克托一样，安心地幸福地笑，金棕色的眼睛望着前面，就像看着最心爱的人。瞳孔里却从来没印上自己的身影。

21岁的那场车祸，在火花飞溅的一瞬间，他回到了第一次看见勇利滑冰那场比赛，他在冰上挣扎着，跳跃旋转，不断摔倒，却尽管带着恐惧和胆怯，仍然撑起身子坚持地滑下去，他金棕色的眼睛露出一种确信的追求，追逐的东西他当时看不清，只觉得那种眼神吸引着自己。

哼，真是蠢啊，莫名其妙地跟着他进了厕所，听见克制的呜咽决堤，自己就笨拙地对他恶劣地大吼，也许就此留下了难以改变的叛逆期小孩的印象吧。

直到27岁的这六年间，他不断被拉回到21岁以前的日子，看着自己用恶毒的语言刺伤勇利，倔强地把冰场的追求视作一切，看着维克托把揽住勇利的手越搂越紧，看他们的戒指在冰上闪闪发光，看粗暴的自己因为嫉妒和维克托剧烈地争吵，用愤怒把勇利越推越远......看着自己一遍遍犯傻，看着他们一遍遍幸福。

他就像生鲜市场里，暂时在狭小的鱼缸里扑腾的鱼，看着外面一片被剖开的鱼肚，遍地的红迹，听着来来往往的脚步和吵闹，从懊悔的挣扎、痛苦，到期待死期的降临。可尤里还是承认他为能回到过去感到庆幸的，他能看到勇利再次在冰场上让人无法移开目光的表演，能看到他偶尔和以前的自己打闹而开心地笑，能看到自己和他仍然可以坦率的谈话、吃皮罗什基，能看到他对所有人怀着善意的温顺，而被大家宠爱的样子，甚至，他还能装作一个陌生的粉丝，再跟这样鲜活的勇利说上话，跟他握手、拥抱。

每次再看到这些，他就能放下后来那个世界的压抑和绝望，再次心平气和地在冰面跳跃、旋转，再次回到那个家，耐心地让勇利吃药、睡觉，配合他演好今晚维克托就要回来了的戏码，告诉他维克托的飞机延迟，明晚才能到，看着他安然地睡过去，最后回到房间，自己在疼痛也能逐渐失去意识，睁眼，面对下一个明天。

他不是没努力地试着改变自己的心意，他找勇利讲述以后发生的一切，他找以前的自己试图警告他珍惜现在的自己，但只要他一有暴露以后世界发展情况的想法，嗓子就突然发不出声来，一阵眩晕之后倒在地上。

每次回到过去，他们已经把自己忘得一干二净了。

这必须成为最后一个循环。

尤里几乎夜以继日地默念这句话，过去的11次循环里，他承受的痛苦不断叠加，在现实的生活里越来越劳累，记忆中的事仍然一成不变地发生着，却逐渐失去原来的色彩，像被播放了很多次的胶卷，开始泛黄、干裂。但他仍然贪恋着这六年间发光发热的勇利，他像爆炸中形成的黑洞，把自己所有的视线和牵挂都吸引进去。

这从现在开始，他要用最后六年的时间，自己的15岁到21岁，勇利的24岁到30岁，第12次必须成为最后一次循环。

尤里换掉了他衣柜里的所有衣服，穿上成熟稳重的西装或者休闲服，金色蓬松的头发染成白银色，遮住眼睛的刘海换到左边，碧蓝色的美瞳遮盖了翠绿的瞳仁。

他从十几岁就开始和维克托同门，维克托是他的师兄、目标、对手、情敌，凭借11次的轮回，他早就把他的行为习惯看透了，气愤明明自己也可以做到五连霸，成为世人崇拜而为之倾倒的冰上的妖精，而这个老不正经的，用自己的笑容和人际技巧夺取别人的心的家伙却永远在自己之上，自己在他眼里永远是个陪衬，一个不用太放在心上的小孩子。而这都是因为维克托比自己早出生12年！有这12年的时间，自已也可以做得和维克托一样好，待在勇利心里和身边的人会不会就是自己？

这难道就能决定一切？真难得就能决定他尤里·普利赛提穷尽全力都不能得偿所愿？

「那，就让我做维克托吧。」

 

（二）

“尤里......在冰场上闪耀的战士一般的你，一直是我追逐的目标。不为任何事动摇的勇气和坚毅，让我看到另一个战斗的世界，让我看清自己，获得现在的自己。”奥塔别克和尤里坐在屋顶上，橘色的夕阳染红半边天空，一如那天奥塔别克向他伸出手，而自己拥有了第一个朋友的那个傍晚。

“谢谢你，奥塔别克，可有些时候，我也想当一次别人。” 尤里向他温柔地一笑，他知道他担心着牵挂着自己，他的心里真正是那个纯粹的自己，如果能保持自己而达到目的，他也绝不会走上这条路。

那天坐在摩托车后座，仰头看见澄澈无尘的碧蓝色天空，他已经满足最真实的自己能在一个同样澄澈的心里留下印记，那就是他认真存在过的证明。

他对维克托的全方位模仿已经成为了全世界的噱头，各种推测爆炸一般地占领了各大报纸，可是有一个人完全置身室外，是啊，今天是维克托要回来的一天，他一直打扫和准备晚餐，根本没有关注任何新闻和电视。尤里本是很期待勇利看见这样的自己会有什么反应，但当他踏入家门的时候，勇利同往常一样，回头对他嫣然一笑，放下抹布和手套。

“欢迎回来，尤里，喝咖啡还是茶？” 他转身向厨房走去，“啊，对了，一会儿维克托就回来了，一起去机场接他吗？”

尤里苦笑一下，却没有自己想象地那么悲伤，仿佛这是理所当然的事，已经没什么好奇怪的了。

“刚刚维克托打电话给我，说有事要延期了，明晚才能回来。”

 

他第一次以维克托的身份回到过去，刚好在勇利晨练跑步时经过的大桥上，而当时他正倚在窗口，想起以前和勇利在长谷津训练的日子。

勇利脸还肉嘟嘟的，眼睛上蒙上薄薄一层雾气，轻轻喘息着离他越来越近，有点惊慌地红了脸，跑到面前又开心地笑开来，羞涩地闪烁着眼睛。

第一次看见勇利用这样的表情面对自己还离得这么近，尤里觉得一下又回到那次斗舞的酒会上，心脏扑扑跳个不停。

“维克托，你怎么在这里？” 勇利有些疑惑地问着。

“啊，今天起得早来吹吹风，长谷津的海真美啊~让人的心都宁静下来。” 维克托的招牌笑容，张开双臂的夸张动作，婉转的音调在空中打着圈，尤里觉得不适应极了，用余光观察着勇利的反应，他也转过头看起这片海来。

“嗯，长谷津是个让人安心的地方，现在还有你在这儿做我的教练，真的感觉好幸福。” 勇利把手臂交叉着放在桥壁上，柔和的日光让他的脸庞变得更加柔软，红润的嘴唇引诱着尤里。

尤里忐忑的向他伸出手，触到他的脸庞，屏住呼吸停在那里。

“维克托？” 勇利转过脸，向他凑过来，“怎么了吗？”

“勇利这么可爱，让我忍不住想捏啊——” 尤里装作愉快的语调，揽过他的脖子去捏他的脸，真的软软地向棉花糖一样。

“维克托！放手啦，我要去跑步了！” 勇利红着脸挣扎出尤里的怀抱，慌张地向前面跑开了。

「对啊，我现在是维克托了，做什么都可以的吧，哼，还紧张个什么劲？」 尤里手里还残留着软软的触感，终于做着自己想做的事情，他的心又像一个少年一样扑扑跳动起来，却终究嘲笑和可怜只能通过维克托来实现愿想的自己。

 

之前总是在浑浑噩噩之间突然被带回过去，现在他终于抓住了大概控制时间和地点的诀窍。只要他回忆起以前的事，并做着相同的事情，就有很大几率能回到那个时空去。尤里努力想着维克托和勇利不在一起的时候，还总是构思出自己又出现在他身边的合理解释。勇利和维克托一起退役之后，这样的机会就多了起来。

29岁时退役的维克托进入了演艺圈，凭借极高的颜值和同样相当出色的演技一举在出道第一年获得了最佳新人奖，在演艺圈继续着维克托·尼基福罗夫传奇。

而勇利26岁退役后开了一个滑冰小屋，冰场就在尤里练习的冰场附近，他也常去，所以十分熟悉。虽然一去就会被小孩子缠着表演旋转和跳跃，还被人当成小姐姐，不过一起发怒之后这些熊孩子都知道了他的厉害，哭着向勇利老师打报告。

“尤里，你还是让着孩子们点吧，他们都很喜欢你的哦。” 勇利为难地跟尤里说着，天知道他也是很怕尤里这只随时炸毛的猫咪，更何况这只猫咪越来越像老虎。

白天勇利忙着滑冰小屋的事，维克托更是晚上都可能出门拍戏，两人不可能像以前亦是师生，亦是恋人一样随时随地黏在一起了。

“维克托！你怎么突然来这儿了？” 勇利慌张地抓起手边的毛巾围住了尤里的下半张脸，他可不想突如其来的骚乱挤爆他的小冰屋。

“想你了，就回来看看咯，正好在附近路过。” 尤里抚上勇利的脸庞，轻轻摩挲着大拇指，手心传来的温度要把他融化掉了。

“真是的，突然这么跑过来被人看见了怎么办？” 勇利拉下他抚在脸上的手，紧张地四周看看。

“看见就看见，你就是我...维克托·尼基福罗夫的男人。” 尤里说出这个名字的时候顿了一下，不适感让他皱起眉头，还有勇利这样畏首畏脚的态度也让他感到不爽，尽管不是他尤里·普利赛提的男人。

勇利愣了一下，有些吃惊地看着尤里，尤里心叫不好，这么说难道有什么错？他慌张起来，维克托他的确已经算很了解了，但他始终了解的是外人面前的维克托，那个闪瞎天地，游刃有余的维克托，而他在勇利面前是什么样，他一点也不了解。

“啊，遭了，经纪人还在外面等我呢，我先走了。” 尤里觉得还是赶快逃走是上策。

“嗯，晚上等你回来吃饭。” 勇利恢复了温顺的表情，给他一个温暖的微笑。

 

尤里努力逼自己想起每一次能和勇利见面的机会，就算是用维克托的身份，能和勇利说上话，能触摸他，看着他对自己露出爱慕的眼神，尤里已经满足了，这是他最后的机会，他不敢要求太多。

在图书馆的架子后面偷偷吻一下他的额头。拉着他的手陪他从超市走回家里。平安夜的晚上帮那个忙到头晕脑胀的维克托给他准备惊喜的礼物。冷清的夜里为他掖好被角，握握他柔软的手。小冰屋的冰场上和他一起跳属于他们的双人舞，在对方耳边诉说着伴我身边不要离开。休息日陪他在沙发上舒服地午睡，待他呼吸平稳之后，抚摸着他的黑发，一遍一遍地说我爱你。

这些原本都属于维克托的东西，尤里却能攫取到一点点。

他是希望自己的伪装能够骗过所有人，不仅要骗过勇利，还要骗过不知道在哪里看着的造物主，这样他的计划才能成功，结束第12次轮回。

他承认自己是有私心的，但每一个温柔的接触，像娇艳的罂粟花，一点点麻痹着他的理智。

一次对时间的错误估计，把他困在别墅的花园里，没有人看见他，他只是痛苦的难以移动脚步，直到返回的期限结束，他才才像飘散的粉末，在夕阳里，从这个世界消失。他看见维克托和勇利在花园的樱花树下接吻，维克托揽着他的腰，托着他的后脑，灵活的舌头舔着勇利的嘴唇，一圈一圈描画着，腰上的手摸索、捏揉。

勇利整个人瘫在维克托怀里，无力的搭着他的肩膀，轻柔地抚摸他的脖子，他把伸出舌头和维克托的交缠在一起，嘴边的缕缕银丝粘连着。樱花被风吹着续续飘落，落在勇利的肩上，脸上，落在草地上，点点红殷，勇利的宽大的衬衣只系着几粒扣子，衣襟浮动着，腰间的嫩肉若隐若现。维克托抱起他转身抵在樱花树干上，震落的叶子樱花雨般落下，他捋下勇利发间夹住的樱花，一手将勇利的裤子褪下一半，勇利涨红着脸，眼神已经迷离。

“嗯     啊........”

“维...维克托，先进去.....嗯    嗯.....轻点........”

尤里不知道谁让他故意看到这些！那个让他重复经历这12年12遍的造物主，不知道在哪里嘲笑着在欺骗和伪装中占有虚无的温暖的自己。

 

（三）

维克托已经出差了，为期一周的出差的末尾，就是他生命的终结。

尤里想如果自己就此代替维克托继续存在在这个世界上会怎么样？可他已经没有任何勇气了，他已经做了够多的努力，得到了够多的失败。

最后一周的时间，他必须把一切安排妥当，在脑海里一遍遍排练的计划，必须精确到秒。

他从黑车市场买到维克托那辆一模一样的跑车和牌照，厚着脸皮拜访现在在医学院当助手的老同学，顺出一只针管。他翻遍了关于自制药品的地下网站，从药店买来各种成分的药物，用吸管和玻璃瓶调制麻醉剂。一遍遍对着时间，从机场开车到摩天大厦，记录各种不同速度花费的时间。

最后，在1月25日晚上7:07设置了一个闹钟。

 

「明天就是维克托回来的日子了，哼，起码以后不用天天再骗那个家伙了。」

尤里最后一次回到这个家，他没法忍住，自己要去见勇利最后一面。

走进勇利房间，他就闻到一大股酒味，勇利睡得很熟，脸还通红着，发着嗯嗯啊啊的声音，拉扯着被子。

尤里把他的手脚放回被子里，边边角角全部掖好，看着勇利安然地睡着，他想起六年后的勇利，还是这么安然，却永远活在那一天，带着不可能实现的期望，天真地虚假地活下去。

他抚摸着勇利的滚烫的脸，热度传到手心，顺着手上的神经一路烧到心里。他弯下腰，在勇利的唇上方停留了三秒，终究还是吻上勇利的额头。

“さよなら”（再见）

起身，转身，离开。

 

“维克托，别走。” 手腕突然被抓住，尤里吓了一跳。

勇利已经撑起身子，沾满酒气的眼眸迷离着，绯红的嘴唇微微嘟起，张开，宽松的衣领斜着露出一边的肩膀和好看的锁骨。

“跟我们一起喝酒啊，我还要跟你跳舞呢。” 勇利一用力，把没回过神的尤里拉倒在床上，虽然醉了，这只猪的力气还是大的要命。

尤里来不及欣赏醉后格外迷人的勇利，只被恐惧撅住了喉咙，现在维克托应该还在世界的另一端啊，不可能出现在勇利面前的！明天的计划又该怎么进行？！

“呐，维克托，你明天就要回来了，今晚能别走吗？” 说着毫无逻辑的话，勇利坐直，把尤里的脸捧起来与他对视。

喝醉的猪什么也不会记得，突然有个声音在尤里耳边说，吹出来的气弄得他很痒，挠着他的心。

“嗯。” 他鬼使神差地答应着，贪恋地感受着勇利双手捧着脸的温度，看着他的瞳孔里全是自己——维克托样子的自己。

“你，是维克托2号吧？” 勇利笑着把双手搭上尤里的脖子，尤里的身体都僵了起来，他难以想象勇利已经知道了这一切。

“退役之后我就看出来了，你不甘自己在冰场的传奇走向终结，从少年时代起，你就吸引了所有人的目光，享受着所有人的痴迷和崇拜。” 勇利靠的很近，直直盯着尤里犹疑、动摇的眼睛。

“其中当然也包括我。”

“我爱你，维克托，就算你不是冰场之王。我是爱你精湛的演出，但更爱那些绚丽夺目的表演背后，竭尽全力深爱着滑冰的你，燃烧自己的才华、青春、生命为世界带去美和坚强的精神力的你。”

“其实我知道的，你也是个普通人，当教练时会手足无措去找雅科夫帮忙，独自一人地坐在院子里承受孤独、思念和担忧，在成功地喜悦下头脑一热地做出荒唐的举动，明明酒品不好，还一个劲喝酒......嘛，这点我自己也是......”

“我知道你是一个普通人，你就像一个普通人一样爱着我，找到机会就往我身上蹭，在我自以为是地说要分开时泪流满面，假装开玩笑地说出得到金牌就结婚的誓言，给我梳头，给我的嘴唇上唇膏，吃着我做的东西不论什么都说好吃......唔唔唔.....唔”

尤里紧紧攥着拳头，无法再忍受勇利连续不断地细数他和维克托的爱情片刻。这一刻，他对造物主恨到到了骨髓里，最后这一段话就是借勇利之口来告诉他这个的吗？！就是告诉他不论他怎么努力，勇利的眼里、心里从来就只有一个人。

他不甘心，狠狠地咬住了勇利的唇，侵略性的用舌头捣乱他口腔里的一切，卷着他的舌头，搜刮他的牙龈，啃食他的嘴唇和舌，吞下他的每一丝呼吸。

勇利在剧烈的吻中就要窒息，他拍打着尤里背，奋力把他推开，最后只有回敬尤里，在他的舌头上狠咬一口，尤里才回过神似的从他嘴里退出来。

津液混杂着血迹溢出嘴角，勇利伸出舌头舔掉，因为啃咬和水迹，红肿剔透的嘴唇，挑战着尤里最后一丝理智。

“那天，你来冰场找我，我就知道了哦。” 勇利突然露出审视的眼神，似乎要看透尤里的脑袋里转着的所有思绪。尤里惊讶地呆在原地，内心恐惧着勇利把自己耍的所有把戏都一一数出来，他想再次捂住他的嘴，阻止他说下去。

“从那天开始，你的脑子里就出现了维克托2号。”勇利伸出手抚摸上尤里的脸，撩开遮住左眼的头发，瞳孔里印上他温柔的笑。

“我那天第一次看见你眼睛里痛苦的影子，它挣扎着，叫嚣着要得到一切，不论是冰场之王的位置，还是我。” 他抓起尤里的手捂在自己的心脏上面，灼热的皮肤烫的尤里一缩，他却紧紧抓住，把每一根手指都紧贴着自己的胸膛。

“它是那么自信直到狂妄，就像你坚信所有人都会被冰上的表演所魅惑，它又那么惊恐和小心翼翼，每一次表演都怕不能做到新的突破，怕遇见永远不能突破的瓶颈，怕迷恋你的人失望，怕我，离开你身边。”

“但是，它也是那么坚定，哪怕用狂妄遮掩自己的畏惧，哪怕用强大伪装自己的普通和脆弱，它还是坚定地追求着，追求滑冰的艺术美，追求生活与爱的幸福，到现在，还是毫不放弃地，在演艺圈成为新的传奇。” 

勇利抚上尤里的后脑勺，靠着尤里的额头，就像第一次受维克托训练的比赛前一样，用认真的眼神紧紧盯着他，告诉他，让他的视线不能离开自己。

“所以，就像刚开始把我们相联系的那只舞。那就是跳给你的。维克托，伴我身边不要离开。我，也永远伴你身边，不会离开。”

看着勇利眼里的满是自己，尤里完全被这一番话蛊惑了。是啊，他强大、自信、狂妄，他畏惧、小心翼翼，他不断地追求，追求的时间一去就是12个12年！像傻子一样成为维克托2号！像傻子一样，一直伴你身边，没有离开！

“呐，维克托2号，哈哈，你们俄罗斯毛子都这么倔的吗？” 勇利离开尤里的额头，摇头晃脑的咧开嘴笑起来，突然的变化让尤里回不过神来。

“简直和尤里奥一样。”

尤里脑中的弦就这么崩断了，等他回过神来，勇利眼里的自己，正大滴大滴地留着眼泪，脸上冰凉的触觉逐渐恢复，他喉咙里正发出呜咽地抽泣声，自己的肩膀颤抖得根本无法控制。

「像，我吗？   蠢猪！原来你也知道啊。」 尤里就这么坐在勇利面前抽泣着，所有的不甘、怨恨、愤怒仅仅因为这么一句模糊的话，就逐渐从心里抽离出去，就烟消云散，既往不咎。

“看，爱哭鬼又哭了。” 勇利凑上脸来，亲吻着尤里的眼角，一点点吞掉泪水，轻啄着脸颊，一路吻到嘴角。

他舔着尤里被泪水沾湿的唇，抚平它的颤抖，一点点撬开轻合着的牙齿，触着牙龈，触着舌尖，覆盖上去，轻卷起来，一点啧啧的水声溢出嘴角。

“我们做吧。”

尤里颤抖了一下，下意识的轻轻推了一下勇利，勇利却一下抓住他企图推开的手，引到自己衣襟下面，从衣服里钻进去，摩擦着自己的皮肤，一路向上带到自己的胸前。

另一只手隔着裤子研磨着尤里腿间坚挺起来的性器，焦急地抓扯着，拉开裤子的拉链，伸进去的温度和硬度又高了一分。

看着勇利水润饱满的双唇在自己眼前做着吮吸的动作，尤里的理智彻底断裂，他再也坚持不了这么多了，难道不能让他在最后的12年里，在勇利身上留下一些纪念吗。

尤里一把把勇利推倒在床上，扯下他的睡裤连同内裤，同样坚挺的性爱从内裤里弹出来，前端的滑液把它弄得润泽粉嫩。他咽了一口口水，把性器抵在勇利禁闭的小穴上，看着轻微张合的小穴外面向心状的褶皱，尤里担心自己的家伙进去之后会弄疼勇利。

“维克托。” 勇利的性器和小穴就这么暴露在空气中半天得不到爱抚，让勇利难耐地唤起来。

这一声激起了尤里的愤怒，“别说话。” 他对着勇利的小穴就要把自己挤进去。

“疼.......糟...糟了，润滑剂和套子在你房间。没办法了。” 勇利一手抚在尤里的那根粗长的家伙上撸动起来，另一只手两只手指插进自己的小穴里。

尤里这几年不是没有做过爱，只是对不爱的人，他只能做到匆匆了事，解决一时的欲望就好，这还是他第一次全神贯注地投入，更何况对象还是勇利，眼前的景象让他的脑袋烧得神志不清。

“嗯....嗯.....啊....你别.....嗯......这么....死死的....嗯...啊....盯着啊.....” 勇利的脸通红，停下撸动着尤里的手，抬手用手臂遮住自己的眼睛，但是另一只手停不下来，在他身后自己开拓着，一边发出绵稠的呻吟，一边抬起胯部，把自己的手指伸得更深，搅动着去找自己那个敏感点。

尤里下腹攒动的热让他下面硬的发疼，他拉住着勇利的手，“那就让我来做好了。”

勇利的小穴因为自己的开拓已经微微张开了，因为一时的空虚，渴望地向里收缩，尤里出入两只手指，立即就被向里吸住。他抬起勇利的腿压在他胸前，手指在他后面快速地搅动起来。

“啊....再...深一点.....嗯....慢...慢点.....” 勇利红着脸呻吟着，不安地扭动屁股，迎着尤里的手指，尤里在里面探索、摸索着，紧实的内壁分部着细密的纹路，突然划过那柔软突出的一点。

“别...啊——” 勇利突然抽搐了一下，抬高的胯却让手指更使劲地戳到那一点，引得勇利尖叫出声。

又向那个点猛戳了几下，勇嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟带着接连不断的喘息，尤里已经忍不下去了，他撤出手指，却突然起了报复的心思。

“勇利，你想要什么？” 他握着自己的性器在穴口即进即出地挑逗着，引得勇利泛起泪水的眼睛怨恨地一瞪，他难耐地扭动着，已经完全张开的小穴吸进去冷气，让他感到空虚不满。

“进...进来啊，维克托...嗯.....” 勇利脸色透血，却完全顾不上思考了。

“进哪儿啊？” 尤里仍然坏笑着，这次是报复维克托的。

“插....我.....我的小穴......嗯......维...维恰.....啊——.” 

勇利语还没停，自己就被一根滚烫坚硬填满了，尺寸让他的后穴再次撑大，一瞬间得到满足，让他兴奋得卷起了脚趾。

尤里开始抽动起来，从穴口一下捣到最深处，压着勇利的膝盖，让他的胯部抬到了合适的位置。尤里在那个小点周围摩擦、撞击，引得勇利微微震颤。

“快....在快点....” 勇利往下使劲，想把自己深处的小点直对上尤里的坚硬，让触电的快感淹没自己。

尤里握住勇利顺着滑液的性器撸动起来，身下的冲撞快速而致命，他狠狠对上那个点，床随着他的运动剧烈地摇晃起来。

“慢....嗯嗯....啊.....慢点，不行了.....啊” 快感突然从两面冲向勇利的感官，小穴被填满、撑裂，那根火热的东西好像要贯穿自己的身体。

突然勇利的身体剧烈震颤起来，尤里用拇指堵住眼穴，“等等我。” 加快了身下的动作。

在自己释放的一瞬间，尤里低吼出声，炽热的白浊喷射进勇利的肠道里，挤出来小穴口的顺着臀瓣的细缝滑倒尾沟深处。尤里放开了堵住勇利的手指，他白色的精液喷溅到两人的小腹上，沾了尤里修长的手指。

“维克托，我爱你……” 在意识边缘的勇利温柔地看着尤里，粉嫩的唇像小穴一样流出津液，他伸舌头舔舔，调皮地笑了笑，酒劲和释放后的疲惫，让他沉沉睡过去了。

尤里从勇利身体里退出来，带出的白浊粘上他的臀瓣，看着勇利被自己弄得大开着的后穴还一开一合地颤动着，里面的精液缓缓流出，粘腻的滴落在被单上，就这么看了很久。

这就是拥有一个人的感觉吗？进入他的身体，让快感淹没所有知觉，在无意识的状态达到肉体的高潮，弄乱他、弄脏他，侵犯他、占有他，让自己的体液融入他的身体。

一切发生的太快，他不知道是不是拥有。

但至少，勇利感觉到了自己的存在。

至少，勇利的身体里有了他的一部分。

 

（四）

回到27岁的时间，尤里一夜没睡，他回忆着夜里和勇利的亲密接触，更重要的是，他的脑子无法停止地演示自己的计划。

下午6:00，他坐上那辆和维克托一模一样的汽车，把自己的手紧紧系在方向盘上，全神贯注地回忆当时和勇利到达机场的场景。

当时勇利为了买做炸猪排饭的必备佐料，在超市排了很久的队，到达机场时已经6:30了，6:00就已经降落的维克托拿到行李，到停车场找到自己的车应该是6:15左右，然后在车上等勇利和以前的自己过去。

6:15尤里开着车到达停车场，他把他停在停车场的另一区，6:20到达维克托的车边，带着帽子和口罩，伪装成买报纸的人，在维克托摇下车窗的一刹那，拉过他的脖子，注射一剂麻醉剂，让他睡过去。

然后用他的指纹解开手机锁，用他的手机给勇利发送接车位置变更的消息，引他到自己准备的那辆车那儿去，和自己一起回家。

计划是这样，但当尤里6:20到达维克托的车的位置却没有那辆车。

这到底怎么回事？？

怎么跟以前发生的事不一样？以前的每一次轮回，勇利和以前的自己都会在6:30坐上维克托的车，然后在7:07在摩天大楼下面发生车祸，车祸里维克托会死，勇利会疯掉，而他健全地活下去。

可是现在的情况是怎么回事？

恐慌占据了尤里的脑袋，自己又过了这一模一样的12年，到最后的一步，造物主又这样地玩弄他。

“从A国起飞6:00到达的飞机现在到了吗？” 尤里飞奔到机场内的咨询台，对着服务员大吼。

“额，先生，请稍等......您说的是MA0126，这辆飞机在已经5:45提前降落了。”

「呵，偏偏提前十五分钟让我错过吗？」

「没那么容易！」

尤里把油门踩到底，按照之前用最高车速的尝试，从机场到摩天大楼按最快速度只需要26分钟，再加上现在是比自己27岁还早了6年的莫斯科，路上的车辆更少一些。

7:05尤里已经到了摩天大楼的这条路上，冬日天色黑的很早，摩天霓虹变换着花纹，把视觉里的街道染得五光十色。

车速达到最大，轰鸣声响彻整个街道。

「给我出现啊！」 前面就是出事的路口，尤里攥紧了方向盘，死死盯着眼前的街道。

一辆银白色跑车冲出了建筑物的遮挡，从丁字路口窜出来左转。

“嘀嘀嘀” 黑色的大型货车隐藏在夜色之下，随着一声鸣笛，像突然出现的巨型怪兽向跑车碾去。

「可恶」 尤里死死把油门踩到底，向两辆相撞的车冲过去，在中间隔断。

“Chiiii——peng——”

 

“さよなら” 

原来被卷入车轮下面的感觉一点也不痛，尤里微笑着想。

火焰窜上云霄，照亮了摩天大楼的玻璃，吞噬星星点点的霓虹，像壮丽的火炬点燃层叠的宝塔，把12次轮回烧成灰烬。

货车下面，尤里的手机屏亮了起来。

Alarm   7:07pm  
Remark    終わり  
Ringtone    Agape

 

Sic mea vita est temporaria, cupit   
（因为我的生命转瞬即逝）  
ardenter caritatem aeternam  
（它渴望着永恒的爱）  
Credam, dabo, sperabo, honorabo,  
（我将深信不疑，奉献一切，怀敬畏之心默默等待）  
laborabo, gratias agam !  
（努力奋斗，感恩命运的馈赠！）

 

 

很多年后

“爸爸，趴趴，这个人是谁啊？”  
“是一个叫尤里的叔叔哦。”

“诶？跟我和趴趴的名字一样。”  
“恩，是趴趴很好的朋友。”  
“爸爸也希望你能像尤里叔叔一样厉害哦。”

“那尤里叔叔什么时候来家里玩啊？”  
“尤里叔叔去了很远的地方，不会回来了。

“但他会在那里保佑我们的小尤拉哦。”

 

 

FIN


End file.
